


Not Saved

by Disgruntled Isabelle (AprilwithaBlueGuitar)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Breasts, Mental Health Issues, Past Character Death, Rape, Rape Aftermath, References to Depression, Sad, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilwithaBlueGuitar/pseuds/Disgruntled%20Isabelle
Summary: She took my hands and placed them firmly against her throat. “Have mercy on me like you did your wife.”
Relationships: Angela Orosco/James Sunderland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Not Saved

“I'm not worth it... Or maybe... you think you can save me. Will you love me...? Take care of me...? Heal all my pain...?”

I was growing tired of this. The raven-haired girl on the top of the hotel stairs, Angela, had  a look of accusation in her eyes as she stared down at me.

My lungs felt like they were on fire and I could barely breathe. I only coughed in response; even if I could speak, I wouldn’t dignify her with an answer.

“I thought so…” Angela said softly. She extended her hand out. “My knife.”

I shook my head. “No.” 

  
  
”What did you say?”

  
  
I looked up, straight into her dead, brown eyes. “I said, ‘No’.” 

The look of pure anger and loathing further incensed me yet a feeling of satisfaction began to well inside me. After being pulled apart in every direction by Maria, Laura, and Angela and all the running and the fucking monsters that could kill me within a moment’s notice, it felt good to finally control.   


  
”What, are you going to keep it for yourself? Have you given up already?” She turned away, heading upstairs. “Whatever. I’ll find another way. And this time, I won’t fail.”

  
  
”Coward.” 

Angela stopped.

“You have the nerve to criticize me as if you know my struggles. As if you stood in my shoes!” My voice trembled with anger as I continued, rising in volume. I began to ascend the stairs; the heat was unbearable the higher I went. “It’s obvious you have issues! Never once have I judged you and your predicament!”

Angela swung around and raised her hand to strike me. I caught her arm and slammed her against the wall. She let out a scream of fury, struggling against the hold I had on her. “Let me go! Get your filthy hands off of me!”  
  
Slamming the knife into the wall right next to her head shut her up. 

“I never met such a cowardly, weak, pathetic hypocrite in all my life.” Her cheeks were tear-stained. I couldn’t care less.

“Just…let me…die.” She choked out between sobs.

“No.” I hissed.

My hands snaked around her throat and I squeezed. I looked deep in her eyes and in their faded reflection, I could see my wife. And the hospital bed. The scent of antiseptic nothingness. The weak kicking of her body as it attempted to regain oxygen. The sensation of her lips. The final gurgle of life. The swell of her breasts under her hospital gown, their softness in my palms. Her last word: “James…”

“James…”

The tightness of her cunt. A feeling long neglected but now returning in starling clearness.

“James…please….”

I looked back at Mary…and her place was a near nude, black-haired nineteen year old with me forced against her.

“Angela…”

My hands had loosened their grip on her throat but my body had pinned her to the cracked stairway wall. There were no flames. There was no smoke. Only cold and the scent of sex. Her sweater was pushed up, her bruised breasts in my rough palms.

Her eyes weakly opened and their emptiness frightened me. Semen stained the carpet as it slowly flowed out of her.   
  
She took my hands and placed them firmly against her throat. “Have mercy on me like you did your wife.” 

For the first time in the years after Mary’s death, I felt something inside of myself. I didn’t know what it was but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing and shaking. I withdrew my hands from her throat and up to my face.

I couldn’t stop crying.

My lips met hers as if in a fever state and she was an oasis. She did not push back or scream – I wanted her to. It would have made me feel less guilty for enjoying this. For my body reacting as it did. For taking what was vulnerable and damaged but there, but real, but warm.

Couldn’t face her as I pulled away. I spun and shoved her against the wall, panties at her ankles, thrust once twice thrice.

Shuddered gasps and muffled groans were the only sound present. Lowering my head into the bunched up hair and sweater at her shoulders, taking in her scent, I finished inside her and held her close. She had no right to feel as good as she did. This had no right…

Angela let out an involuntary sigh she had been holding and slumped forward.

She did not ask it nor did I.

'What now?' hung in the air.


End file.
